Dorothy McShane
Ace ist ein Mensch des 20. Jahrhunderts und eine Begleiterin des Siebten Doctors. Sie nennt den Doctor sehr oft "Professor". Im Verlauf der Serie wird Ace meist nur mit ihrem Spitznamen oder dem Vornamen Dorothy angesprochen. Dieser ist eine Hommage an das Mädchen Dorothy in Der Zauberer von Oz, das ebenfalls von einem Sturm aus seinem normalen Leben und eine Welt voller Abenteuer gerissen wird. Der Familienname von Ace wurde im Roman Set Piece etabliert. Kindheit und Jugend Ace wird am 20. August 1970 geboren, ihre Eltern sind Audrey Dudman und Harry McShane. Erst 1997 erfährt sie, dass sie einen vier Jahre jüngeren Bruder namens Liam hat (The Rapture). Ace wächst in Perivale auf, wo sie durch ihr rebellisches Wesen häufig Ärger in der Schule hat. Mit 13 Jahren wird Ace Zeugin, wie Neo-Nazis die Wohnung ihrer besten Freundin Manisha anzünden, wobei Manisha schwer verletzt wird. Wütend bricht Ace in ein ruinöses viktorianisches Haus ein und spürt dort die Anwesenheit des absolut Bösen. Aus Angst und Verzweiflung brennt sie das Haus nieder. Der Doctor meint später, dies sei Ace' erste Begegnung mit einer außerirdischen Macht gewesen (Ghost Light). Als sie 1987 in der Schule versucht, Nitroglyzerin aus Plastiksprengstoff zu destillieren, kommt es zu einer Explosion. Zeitreise Mit der Explosion zieht ein Zeit-Sturm auf, der Ace in die ferne Zukunft reißt. Sie findet sich auf dem Planeten Svartos wieder und beginnt in der Iceworld-Kolonie als Kellnerin zu arbeiten, wo sie Sabalom Glitz kennen lernt. In dem Roman Love and War erfährt man, dass sie eine Affäre mit Glitz beginnt und mit ihm ihre Jungfräulichkeit verliert. thumb|left|200px|Ace rebelliert gegen Kane Kurz darauf lernt sie in der Bar, in der sie arbeitet, den Siebten Doctor und Melanie Bush kennen. Sie schließt sich den beiden der Suche nach einem sagenumwobenen Schatz an und gemeinsam verhindern sie die finsteren Pläne des verbrecherischen Kane. Nach diesen Erlebnissen auf Iceworld bietet der Doctor Ace an, ihn in der TARDIS zu begleiten. Dieses Angebot nimmt Ace mit Freuden an (Dragonfire). Erste Abenteuer mit dem Doctor thumb|200px|Ace kämpft gegen die Daleks Ihre erste gemeinsame Reise mit dem Doctor führt Ace zurück auf die Erde, ins Jahr 1963. Dort stellt sie sich tapfer den Daleks entgegen und findet Gefallen an Mike Smith, der sich jedoch als Neo-Nazi entpuppt und mit den Daleks kollaboriert (Remembrance of the Daleks). Auf dem Planeten Terra Alpha bekommen es Ace und der Doctor im 25. Jahrhundert mit der skrupellosen Helen A zu tun, die ein grausames Regime ständiger Fröhlichkeit errichtet hat, in dem Traurigkeit ein Verbrechen ist (The Happiness Patrol). Zurück auf der Erde des Jahres 1988, geraten die beiden dann zwischen die Fronten der Cybermen, brutalen Neo-Nazis und einer Zeitreisenden aus dem 17. Jahrhundert. Sie alle wollen die Nemesis-Statue in ihren Besitz bringen, was Ace und der Doctor verhindern müssen (Silver Nemesis). Auf dem Planeten Segonax werden Ace und der Doctor mit den sogenannten Göttern von Ragnarok konfrontiert, die sich vom Psycho-Zirkus unterhalten lassen. Die Unterhaltungskünstler, die ihnen nicht gefallen, sterben (The Greatest Show in the Galaxy). Die Rückkehr zur Erde führt die TARDIS-Crew ins Jahr 1997, wo Ace einen alten Freund des Doctors kennenlernt: Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart. Dieser ist aus seinem wohlverdienten Ruhestand zurück gekehrt, um den Doctor und UNIT im Kampf gegen die gefährliche Morgaine zu unterstützen (Battlefield). Eine anschließende Reise ins Perivale des Jahres 1883 konfrontiert Ace mit ihrer Vergangenheit und einer mysteriösen außerirdischen Reisegesellschaft, die sich in einem alten Herrenhaus einquartiert hat. Deren Anführer Josiah Samuel Smith plant ein Attentat auf Queen Victoria, das es zu verhindern gilt (Ghost Light). Abermals auf der Erde, diesmal im Jahr 1943, erleben Ace und der Doctor ein Abenteuer an der Küste Englands, wo das gefährliche Wesen Fenric befreit wurde, welches der Doctor viele Jahrhunderte zuvor in einer Flasche einsperrte. In einer Marinebasis, die ins Interesse eines sowjetischen Kommandos geraten ist, lernt Ace eine junge Frau kennen, die sich als ihre Großmutter entpuppt (The Curse of Fenric). Zu dritt in der TARDIS, allein in der Kreidezeit thumb|240px|left|Ace in der Kreidezeit Nachdem die clevere Einbrecherin Raine Creevy eine Zeit lang mit dem Doctor und Ace reist, die TARDIS jedoch unter bisher unbekannten Umständen wieder verlässt (Crime of the Century, Animal + Earth Aid), erlebt der Doctor eine Reihe von Abenteuern ganz allein. Erst später erfährt man, dass er Ace ihren bereits in der Episode The Happiness Patrol geäußerten Wunsch, in die Kreidezeit zu reisen, erfüllt hat. Er lässt sie sogar auf ihren eigenen Wunsch hin eine Zeit lang allein dort, um sie später wieder an Bord der TARDIS zu holen. Ihr gelingt es, eine ganze Herde von Dinosauriern zu zähmen. Kurz bevor sie sich dem Doctor wieder anschließt, ist sie maßgeblich an der Befreiung einiger außerirdischer Sklaven beteiligt (Living in the Past). Neue Abenteuer mit dem Doctor Die beiden erleben nun gemeinsam eine Vielzahl neuer Abenteuer. So bekommen sie es mehrfach mit dem Timewyrm zu tun, und gelangen auf der Jagd nach dieser Kreatur ins antike Mesopotamien (Timewyrm: Genesys). Sie treffen Adolf Hitler in dem von ihm ausgerufenen Dritten Reich (Timewyrm: Exodus) und landen auf dem paradisischen Planeten Kirith in der fernen Zukunft (Timewyrm: Apocalypse). Ace wird schließlich mit ihrer Kindheit in Perivale konfrontiert, bevor sie den Timewyrm aufhalten können (Timewyrm: Revelation). In den USA des Jahres 1954 kommt er zu einer erneuten Begegnung mit den Cybermen, die einmal mehr von Ace und dem Doctor aufgehalten werden können (The Good Soldier). thumb|210px|Ace besucht erstmals den Planeten Gallifrey Ace gelangt ohne den Doctor erstmals nach Gallifrey, dem Heimtplaneten der Time Lords und ist dort im Kampf gegen die Process auf sich allein gestellt (Cat's Cradle: Time's Crucible). Mit dem Doctor reist sie anschließend in die Zukunft, wo sie ihre im Sterben liegende Freundin Shreela Govindia trifft (Cat's Cradle: Warhead) und es werden von Ace und dem Doctor Duplikate angefertigt, die für Ärger sorgen (Cat's Cradle: Witch Mark). Ace lernt im Jahr 1968 in einem Dorf Robin Yeadon kennen und verliebt sich in ihn. Sie denkt darüber nach, bei ihm zu bleiben, entscheidet sich jedoch dagegen (Nightshade). An Bord des Raumfrachters Mitre kommt es dann zu einem ersten Wiedersehen mit den Daleks (Metamorphosis). Auch den Cybermen begegnen der Doctor und Ace abermals: Diese mischen sich in den Verlauf des Zweiten Weltkriegs ein, können aber einmal mehr aufgehalten werden (Illegal Alien). Im Jahre 1888 trifft Ace auf eine dunkle Seite des Doctors: den Valeyard, der mit den grausamen Taten des Jack the Ripper in Verbindung steht (Matrix). thumb|210px|left|Ace trifft Daleks auf Kar-Charrat Bald darauf kommt es auf dem Planeten Kar-Charrat im 42. Jahrhundert zu einem erneuten Treffen mit den Daleks (The Genocide Machine). Nach einer Vielzahl von Abenteuern zu zweit, schließt sich der Krankenpfleger Thomas Hector Schofield den beiden an (The Harvest). Während ihres Aufenthalts im Jahr 2570 dem Planeten Heaven kommt es zu einem grundlegenden Konflikt zwischen Ace und dem Doctor, der sie dazu veranlasst, das Reisen mit ihm zu beenden (Love and War). Ace allein und wieder mit dem Doctor unterwegs Sie schließt sich der Spacefleet an und kämpft u.a. gegen die Daleks. Drei Jahre später trifft sie den Doctor und dessen neue Begleiterin Bernice Summerfield auf dem Planeten Arcadia wieder und entschließt sich zu weiteren Abenteuern mit den beiden (Deceit). thumb|210px|Ace auf ihrem Time Bike Nach weiteren Abenteuern zu dritt entscheidet sich Ace, im Frankreich des Jahres 1871 zu bleiben, um einen gefährlichen Raum-Zeit-Riss zu bewachen. Sie behält ein Motorrad bei sich, dass es ihr ermöglicht, durch Raum und Zeit zu reisen (Set Piece). Sie lernt einen Vorfahren von Captain Sorin kennen: Graf Nikolai Sorin. Mit ihm beginnt sie ein Verhältnis, welches ihr mit Sorin nicht gegönnt war (Set Piece, Happy Endings) In Frankreich lernt sie den Maler Georges Seurat kennen und trinkt mit ihm Wein (Lungbarrow). Ace gehört zu den Gästen auf der Hochzeit von Bernice Summerfield (Happy Endings) Knapp ein Jahr später trifft sie den Doctor wieder, als sie von Romana II nach Gallifrey gebracht wird, da der Doctor jede Hilfe brauchen kann. Während er sich nach der überstandenen Krise allein auf den Weg macht, bleibt Ace auf Gallifrey zurück (Lungbarrow). Ace allein unterwegs Ace bekommt als erster Mensch die Möglichkeit, an der Akademie der Time Lords zu studieren (UNIT: Dominion, The Lights of Skaro). Während ihrer Ausbildung erhält sie den Auftrag, den Planeten Talmeson zu bewachen. Sie begibt sich jedoch kurzzeitig zur Erde, um ihre Mutter zu besuchen. Sie erfährt von deren Tod und kehrt nach Gallifrey zurück, wo sie feststellt, dass Talmeson von den Daleks zerstört wurde. Sie macht sich auf den Weg, um die Daleks zur Verantwortung zu ziehen (The Lights of Skaro). Der Siebte Doctor erfährt von ihrem Verschwinden und bittet Bernice Summerfiled, nach Ace zu suchen (The Revolution). Auf dem Planeten Adolin findet Bernice heraus, dass Ace sich hier aufhielt (Good Night, Sweet Ladies). Die beiden begegnen sich schließlich auf Skaro, wo sie sich in einer Zeitschleife befinden und einen Weg finden müssen, einander zu vertrauen und zu entkommen (Random Ghosts). Es stellt sich heraus, dass Ace selbst durch den Einsatz der Hand des Omega Skaro in diesen Zustand versetzte, um die Zerstörung Talmesons zu rächen (The Lights of Skaro). Ace kehrt nach Gallifrey zurück und absolviert ihre Akademieausbildung. Während dieser Zeit kontaktiert sie den Siebten Doctor, um ihn darüber zu informieren, dass der Master zwei Dimensionsknoten vom Planeten Tersurus gestohlen hat (UNIT: Dominion). Sie wird von der Celestial Intervention Agency angeworben. Mit einer voll funtionstüchtigen TARDIS unternimmt sie viele Missionen für die CIA, oft um Zivilisationen davon abzuhalten, Zeitreisen zu entdecken. Da sie mehrfach Probleme hat, ihre getarnte TARDIS zu finden, wünscht sie sich, diese sei einfach nur eine alte Polizeinotrufzellen ... (Intervention Earth). Das Ende von Aces Reisen Irving Braxiatel löscht Aces Erinnerungen an ihre Zeit auf Gallifrey und ihre Aktivitäten im Ewigen Krieg und bringt sie zur Erde zurück (Soldier Obscura). Ace gründet die Wohltätigkeitsorganisation A Charitable Earth (ACE), die im Jahr 2010 mehrere Millionen Pfund eingeworben hat, um Kindern in Not zu helfen (Death of the Doctor). [[Datei:Ace bei Class.jpg|thumb|220px|left|Ace bekommt es 2017 an der Coal Hill mit einem Dalek zu tun]] Im Jahr 2017 nimmt Ace an einem Wohltätigkeitsdinner an der Coal Hill School teil. Sie lernt Miss Quill und Charlie Smith kennen. Gemeinsam werden sie Zeugen, wie ein Dalek durch den Raum-Zeit-Spalt kommt. Mit einer Ladung Nitro-9 kann Ace den Dalek zerstören, wobei sie verletzt wird. Trotz Braxiatels Eingriff in ihre Erinnerungen, weiß sie, dass sie nach Gallifrey ging, um dort zu studieren. Auch erinnert sie sich an den Ewigen Krieg und Charlie kommt ihr seltsamerweise bekannt vor (In Remembrance). thumb|220px|Ace, der Doctor und Eleven Drei Jahre später hält sie aufgrund ihrer Erfahrungen mit A Charitable Earth an verschiedenen Colleges Vorträge im Fach Sozialogie. Sie lernt den mysteriösen Eleven kennen, der sie dazu bringt, mit ihm zusammen zu arbeiten. So trifft sie nach 20 Jahren den Doctor wieder und hilft ihm, die Pläne des Eleven zu vereiteln (Dark Universe). Kategorie:Doctor Who Personen Kategorie:Begleiter des 7. Doctors Kategorie:Menschen (20. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Servicekräfte Kategorie:Zeitreisende Kategorie:Wölfe von Fenric Kategorie:Einwohner von London Kategorie:Einwohner von Perivale Kategorie:Stub Kategorie:Opfer einer Gedächtnislöschung Kategorie:Menschen, die in der TARDIS des Doctors waren